


My Dear Lord

by ecsweetie



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha!Erik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Married Couple, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega!Charles, Parenthood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecsweetie/pseuds/ecsweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>雷！雷！雷！<br/>生子产乳PWP，慎入！慎入！慎入！</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [passbyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/passbyer/gifts).



他穿过草坪中央的甬道，在路过修剪两侧灌木的园丁时停下步子，等待对方抽出篮中一支新摘的玫瑰并除去尖刺放进自己被皮革手套覆盖的掌心里。  
台阶高处的巨大木门缓缓开启，Xavier家族的家徽从中分离开来而呈现为两个独立而巧妙的图案。  
授勋的骑士拾阶而上，被磨损边缘的厚重披风带起黑色皮靴旁的气流，矗立两旁的卫兵向他低头致意。  
仲冬的冷冽空气被关闭的木门隔离于身后，披风和佩剑被女佣在向他屈膝行礼后接过，皮靴鞋跟与长廊的花岗岩地面擦碰出的声响敲击在五彩的玻璃上。  
“如何？”他放缓步速微微侧头问快步跟上的女佣。  
“已经一天了，是昨天在林场教导伐木工人使用新的伐木设施时发生的，领主大人把自己关在房间里，因为知道您在路上，他不肯…用药。”  
Erik沉默着把那支还带着露水的花朵别在胸口处，挥手示意女佣退下，他走过长廊沿着盘旋的楼梯走上去，在达到主卧大房之前他先在另一个房间门口驻足，立在敞开的门口脱下手套。  
乳母赶紧把爵位继承人抱到他眼前，Erik接过自己的第一个儿子，用臂弯托起熟睡的婴孩轻柔晃动几下，乳母注视着他冷峻面孔上显露柔软弧度的嘴角，低声开口：“谢天谢地您提前回来了。”  
Erik点头，他把孩子交还给乳母，转身走向大房。  
踏上房内厚实的羊毛地毯，Erik已被充满整个空间的甜美气息冲击得有些晕眩，这熟悉甜蜜而带着极致诱惑的香味里，还透露着来自已标记结合的伴侣释放出的温柔抚慰，缠绵的安定感如由心房注入体内的暖流，伴随渴求和邀请将他引入房中。  
西彻斯特的现任领主，世袭公爵爵位的Charles Xavier裹着属于自己配偶的黑色丝质长袍陷落进深红色的丝绒椅子里，他的双臂搭在扶手上，精致美丽的头颅偏向一侧肩膀，已经睡着了。  
手中的书本掉落在地毯上，这个强大而此刻却异常柔软的Omega睡得并不安稳，年轻的领主被发情热折磨着，呼吸短促，汗湿的深栗色卷发沾在雪白的前额，胸口的皮肤甚至被敞开的睡袍领口衬得更显白皙，他微侧着身体，搁在丝绒矮凳上的右腿从丝袍的下摆间探出来，左腿却从矮凳上滑落下去，赤脚踏在椅子周围更为浓密的羊毛毯上，胯间堆叠的丝料也难以掩饰因渗出前液而将轻薄覆层染出一小块深色的挺立。  
仅仅是这个画面，已经让Erik硬得难以自持。  
这是他的爱人，他的伴侣，他的灵魂，他的生命，世上再没有任何存在能与之比拟。  
而他正为等待与自己一同享受欢愉而甘受折磨，Erik不愿让他再多等一秒。

他放轻脚步走近，解开腰带，在除去短袍前取下胸前的玫瑰拈在指间，他再靠近一点，近得感知到Charles的气息愈加浓厚而多一分意乱情迷，他附身贴上Omega殷红的唇，在进一步吮吸前离开，仅是这一沾即走的轻触带来信息素的传递已让Charles的呼吸稍稍平缓。  
Erik亲吻手中的鲜花，再用花瓣轻抚过Omega同样柔嫩的绯色脸颊，开始触碰同样娇艳的唇瓣，沿着线条优美的下颌滑落到颈窝，又从虚掩若现的锁骨移至布满薄汗的胸口，花瓣开始在丝袍之上掠过，从回复平坦的小腹到稍显突兀的胯骨，停在双腿间隆起的轮廓上，那撩人的部位随着Charles的呼吸些微起伏，Erik的喉结不自觉地抽紧，他让花瓣在那里轻蹭并挤压着，反复持续到睡梦中依然敏感的Omega由欲望顶端再度涌出前液，才将花收回至鼻端嗅入沾上的芬芳，并撕下几片花瓣放进嘴里咀嚼。  
Erik单膝跪下，将矮凳上Omega颤抖的脚踝执于自己掌中，手指在圆润的脚跟上轻划，接着他托起那精巧的足弓亲吻爱侣的脚趾，先是羽毛般的轻触每个趾甲，再伸出舌尖探入缝隙中，之后他含入两个脚趾轻吮。  
Charles醒了，发出低柔的叹息，他同时张开自己艳丽的嘴唇和眼睛，微蹙起的眉头在视野中清晰出现那头暗金色短发时舒展。他的Alpha应和自己信息素而发出清苦冷冽的气息，让他在被发情热疯狂折磨了一天后终于得到些许抚慰，却又激起更浓烈的难耐和更汹涌的欲望。  
濡湿的舌尖卷上他内侧的踝骨，稍作流连以后逡巡向上，因为愈加强烈的刺激，Charles将原本滑落紧贴椅背的腰身挺起，他下意识伸手探向自己腿间，却被开始轻咬他膝盖的Alpha阻止。Erik从他双膝间抬起眼，暗绿色的火焰燃在瞳仁里，Erik凝视着Charles看向自己的将思慕镶嵌其间的宝石般眼眸，把他的膝弯架高，舌尖的轨迹再往深处延展。Charles的手被松开，臀部被拉高几乎离开座椅，接着Erik撩开遮挡在他腿间的丝料，听见Charles发出一声羞赧的呜咽。  
Erik盯着那甜蜜芬香的极乐源头，那里布满湿滑的黏液，深红色坐垫已经被浸湿了一片不算小的面积，Omega在生育几个月后重又如初紧窒的后穴在Alpha的信息素侵袭下自动开合着，微肿的洞口显然被Charles自己安慰过，晶莹的情液缓慢地由内部溢出，顺着洞口探出的一条黄金细链，流落到天鹅绒坐垫上。  
因被炽热目光注视着而更剧烈颤动的穴口再次泌出小股馥郁的情液，Erik再也无法忍耐地贴近过去，他用鼻尖轻蹭Charles的阴囊底部，再由会阴处往下滑，接着稍微偏头用牙齿咬住那条细链，把深埋在伴侣体内用作安抚的器物一点点抽出。那并不算粗长而带着弯弧的金属圆柱从体内撤出时Charles全身颤抖，他呢喃着Alpha的名字，无助地想重新收紧穴口肌肉，而Erik已经在合拢之前舔了上去，舌尖抵上粉色的嫩肉把那股随之涌出的液体卷进嘴里，浓烈的信息素扑向鼻端，弥漫在他的口腔里，这让人疯狂的香甜鼓励他渴求更多。  
Erik的手指掐进Charles后臀的肉瓣，将他的下体举高至完全悬空，过程中他的嘴唇没有离开Charles入口敏感的褶皱，胡渣蹭在伴侣脆弱细嫩的肌肤上，平素线条冷硬的薄唇此刻抵住洞口淫靡吮吸着并发出轻响，直到那里外部皮肤上的蜜液被舔舐吮吸干净。接着在几次浅浅的试探后，他终于再次伸出舌头，用尖端撑开那些细密褶皱探进了蜜洞之中。  
Charles的呻吟变成了哭叫，他在Alpha强硬的钳制下剧烈地抖动，私处被强烈刺激的快感和被从内部蚕食的惊惧同时冲刷着他，带来极致的混合绝望的亢奋，Erik柔软湿热的舌头重重舔舐着他的肠壁，再一点点推开纠缠上去的粘膜探向深处，不断地充满技巧地弯曲再伸展，企图引出更多的液体，舌苔刮擦肉壁的感觉渐愈强烈，每一次细腻的摩擦仿佛都在脑中激起一声轻响。当舌头的动作最终变为在肠道中由浅到深的抽插后，在没有药物抑制下独自承受了一天发情热的Charles很快就视野泛白地射了出来。  
蓄积的精液连续喷溅向他急促起伏的腹部和前胸，在揉皱的黑色丝料上撒出乳白色的斑驳，失去蔽体作用的长袍成为裸露的光洁躯体上的饰物，情色的红潮漫上被其映衬得近乎夺目的肌肤。Charles喘息着发觉那操弄还在继续，他惊恐地晃动架在Erik肩头的膝盖并发出绵软的抗议。  
“停下…来，Erik，我要你…我想要你的结。求你。”  
如果在Erik的阴茎还没插入前射出第二次，Charles怀疑自己根本无法醒着撑到成结。  
听到请求的Alpha仍在蜜洞附近不舍地持续流连了一阵，深吮最后一次后抽出了舌头，他放下Charles的一条腿，将Omega调整成侧倚的姿势，偏头用舌尖扫过臀缝，再把嘴唇移至紧实饱满的被他掐出红痕的臀瓣上轻咬了一阵，才起身往蜷在椅中急喘的人伏低下去，扳过小巧的下颌深深吻住因为刚才的高潮绽放得更加芳醇的伴侣。  
在Alpha舌尖尝到玫瑰花瓣的清甜和自己的味道，Charles反射性的羞怯抗拒很快软化在Erik的侵入下，他揽上Alpha的后颈开始主动攫取让他心醉神迷的气味，唾液和后穴的蜜汁同时流下，把Erik下巴上的胡渣和按压他身下入口肌肉的手指染得更湿。  
Charles在Erik的手指进入时发出细小的叫声，他环紧手臂把咬上自己喉结的Alpha缠得更近，感受那粗糙的指节在刚被开发过的潮湿肉壁中探索，很快就精准地按上里面脆弱的凸起，来自隐秘器官深处的情潮在这瞬间亦被燎原起来，难耐的瘙痒迸发成无数急流涌向身体每处，Charles光润的手臂和胸前泛起颗粒，他尖叫着在Erik的手指上扭动起来，热液几乎把Alpha整个手掌淋湿，情热夺去Charles大半的意识，只剩下在配偶强大蛮横的独占气息里与其疯狂交媾的原始渴望。  
Charles把头仰向往后放置的椅背，小洞紧紧含住Erik同时插入的两根手指，他断断续续的喘息，在吐露香甜气息的同时低喃邀请的咒语。  
“救我，Erik，求你，求你…要你，快给我…救我。”  
Erik用布满汗水的额头抵住Charles的，忍耐的声音在胸腔里低徊，“等等，你还没有…”  
Charles委屈地哭叫起来，他的手掌在Alpha没有一丝赘肉的精干躯体上胡乱抚摸，触碰那些遍布结实肌理的伤痕，他开始发出一些不完整的放荡字眼，告知Erik自己松软的蜜洞已经完全为承受他而开启。早已到达极限的Alpha在Omega释放的又一波求欢信息中终于抛却自控，他解开束裤把早已怒张得紫红的巨大阳物掏出来，用沾满Omega情液的手掌撸动几下，将饱胀的濡湿龟头抵在Charles的洞口缓缓将其撑开，贪婪的小洞像是拥有自我意识般张开，紧紧吸附着Alpha性器前端的裂缝。  
Erik再无延缓结合的耐心，他往洞里轻戳两下，把Charles双腿拉得更开，自己单膝跪上座椅往前挺动腰身，紧盯着那翕张穴口吞进整个龟头又顺利吞入了半根肉棒，Charles倚在椅背上反弓起身体，伴随着插入过程中秽乱的水声边在天鹅绒布料上磨蹭边发出快乐的啜泣。  
“我爱你…想你，Erik，填满我…我爱你，求你。”  
Erik柔声低喃着一一回应这些爱语，同时把爱他的证据楔入他紧致缠绵的身体。  
又湿又热的肠道包裹着粗壮的茎身，承受过Erik舌头和手指及金属柱体开拓的内壁几乎没有任何抗拒地依附上来，绵密地在胀起青筋的阳具上挤压蠕动。已经有三个月没有如此亲密的两人在整根全部插入后同时舒服地呻吟出声，他们睁开眼交汇目光，即刻再次激烈地吻住对方，紧密嵌合的下身从轻缓的同步律动开始一点点加快内部摩擦的节奏。Alpha松开需要重获呼吸的Omega，粗喘着再次拉高Charles的右腿把他翻到侧面，将Omega柔韧的身体打开到极致，Erik挺腰让性器在Charles体内旋转研磨着，手指在他被抬高小腿绷紧的肌肉上揉搓几下，接着稍直起身把Omega微蜷的脚趾含进嘴里。  
Erik还整齐地穿着皮靴和衣服，只拉低束裤露出的肉刃几乎完全抽出Charles打开的洞口，下一刻再深捅进去，濡湿而炙热的摩擦激起Alpha尾椎处的战栗，他胀满精液的囊袋沾满晶亮的黏液，一下下撞上Omega泛起绯红大腿内侧和臀瓣，他们的下肢如两把剪刀般绞合着，在嵌入时毫无缝隙，各自分泌的体液因为激烈的抽插在他们连接处泛起细沫。  
Erik身下被他侵占着的躯体近乎完全赤裸，黑色的丝料只胡乱地缠在Charles的肘部和腰间，他微耸的前胸一览无遗，硬挺的乳头在没有得到触碰的情况下红肿起来，栗色的发卷随着头部混乱的晃动散在丝绒椅背上，扣在扶手上的指节因用力而泛白，他的唾液从无法闭合的唇间不断流下，汇集在肩窝再落到愈发隆起发亮的乳晕上。  
Erik再次加快撞击的频率和力度时，Charles神智涣散地吟叫起来，除了伴侣的名字他已经无法说出完整的单词，凿入身体的灼热巨物一点点驱散发情期开始就凝结在体内的瘙痒，深处的器官因一下比一下更强劲的撞击和敏感点承受的沉重刮蹭逐渐开启。仍在被Erik不断吮吸脚趾的感知加剧下腹和体内的快感堆积，很快Charles就尖叫着再次射了出来，他在高潮中收缩起后穴，Erik停下动作被他夹紧，内壁痉挛的颤动和Omega潮汐般升起再跌落的信息素几乎能让Alpha即刻陷入疯狂，得益于Erik极强的自制能力，他们可以在享受更长时间的交欢后再进入成结过程。

Erik在稍事平复喘息后把自己拔出，裹满在深色阳物上的体液滴落到地毯上，他俯身亲吻过余韵中瘫软的Charles，抽身退离踢掉皮靴并把全身因汗液粘黏的衣服褪去，接着他再次跪上座椅，用自己硬挺的阴茎戳动Omega软在双腿间的性器，这狎昵的逗弄让Charles曲起垂落的双腿发出呻吟，Erik俯身贴近他的胸口，用胡茬轻蹭左边挺立的乳头几下，才仁慈地用舌尖卷住它，右边的乳头则被Erik左手的拇指和食指捏起搓动。  
孕育本能已被开启的Omega很快被这些动作再次唤醒，不仅是腿间和下腹，胸前的热力也一点点汇集起来，他能感受到绵密的酥麻和疼痛涌向那两个尖端下的腺体，经历久旷的身体虽然还未接受灌溉，却被激起了另一项繁衍的本能。  
他的Alpha显然是故意的。  
Erik轮流舔舐着Charles的乳珠，舌尖抵住耸起的尖蒂转动，再用牙齿拨弄拉扯那可怜的红肿肉粒，指腹在乳晕周围旋动着轻抚，感觉那里一点点变得坚挺饱满，直到Omega忍不住再次用膝盖磨蹭他的腰侧，并用手掌轻按他的后脑来邀请他开始真正品尝。  
Erik露出一个浅笑，他往上找到Charles微张的嘴唇吻住，亲昵片刻后起身把Omega抱离座椅与自己交换位置，他把Charles的双腿挂在两侧扶手上，让Omega撑在自己肩上缓缓下落。再次把Erik的阴茎吞回体内的Charles仰头发出惬意的呻吟，他放松后穴扭动着下沉吞进更多，完全含入后，不等Erik向上顶弄，就开始往前挺胸并上下挪动起臀部，Alpha耐心地等待着，直到Omega无法满足于自己起伏的速度而发出小声的恳求，才用手臂箍住Omega的腰肢，在拽落的同时往上撞去，硕大的龟头顶到尽头，Charles在这猛烈的戳刺中张开眼睛，碧蓝的瞳仁几乎要融化在盛满眼窝的泪水中，Erik在顶动中用舌尖描绘他锁骨的形状，再埋头到他胸前，张嘴包覆他左边涨大鼓起的乳晕，用力吮吸起来。  
Charles断断续续地呻吟着，他的大腿被Erik掰得更开，悬空绷紧的足尖无从借力，整个身体只能被钉在他的Alpha粗壮火热的肉棒上，承受鸷猛有力的撞击和进犯，被吸食和被揉弄的乳头愈加胀痛，他的手指陷入Erik脑后的发间，却不知该把Alpha压近还是拉远。  
Erik巧妙地改变着唇舌的力道和节奏，与下身挺动的速率保持一致，一阵激烈的侵占后，抽插和吮吸都渐渐变得缓慢而绵长，Omega的热潮在这样的韵律下再次袭来，涌出的热液浸湿他们紧贴胯间中互相纠缠的毛发。Erik又一次用力地吮吸下，终于在舌尖尝到微腥而甘甜的乳汁滋味。

Charles差点在产出乳汁的同时再次高潮，Erik在这刻及时握紧了他阴茎的根部，过多的释放会影响性爱的时长也无法让发情期的Omega得到完全的满足。被抑制住高潮的Charles委屈地啜泣起来，他下意识地扭动身体，因此让Erik吸得更加顺畅，左乳的胀痛化作轻微的酥痒完全消失后，感觉舒适的Charles再次开始在Erik阴茎上操弄自己。Alpha享受着包裹自己阴茎的翕动纠缠，转而开始照顾Omega因蓄积奶水而鼓胀的右乳，而吮吸至开始释乳时他却停下退开，奶水从Charles凸起的两个乳头上自动渗出，滑落乳晕流进还缠在他腰部的丝料里。  
无法纾解的肿胀感让Charles顾不得羞耻，他半睁开眼低头用嘴唇轻触Erik的额头，向他的Alpha撒娇，“为什么…不吸了？还疼…”  
Erik重新开始下身轻柔的顶弄，他凑近亲吻左边刚被自己吸食完里面所有甜汁的乳头，再亲吻右边，在Charles挺胸往他嘴里送得更深时退开，“给儿子留一点。”  
Charles羞得全身几乎烧了起来，Erik轻舔他乳晕下方流落的汁液，“听到了吗？小家伙醒了，他几个月没喝到你的亲自供给，现在闻到香味就醒，一定是个Alpha。”他贴着Charles的皮肤含糊地说话，引起敏感的Omega不停轻颤，接着又在那红肿发亮的涨大乳头上吻了一下，轻声哄道，“让乳母抱他进来？”  
Charles摇着头，羞耻的感觉让他缩紧了后穴，夹得Erik喘息了一声。  
Erik爱怜地吻他的鼻尖，再次哄他，“心疼下小家伙。”下身的动作丝毫未停而力道又加重了几分，交合中的Omega几乎无法推拒Alpha的任何要求，Charles最终把头埋进Erik颈窝里极轻地“嗯”了一声。  
Erik把他就着连接的状态抱起，故意让Charles在惊喘中滑落了一些，完全湿滑的甬道顺从地将Erik吞得更深，Charles收紧缠在Erik劲瘦腰身上的双腿，在Alpha迈向床边的步伐中跟随起伏，接着被放倒在掀开丝被的床上。  
Erik站在床边拉开他的腿用力操了几下，接着在持续操弄间跪上床沿把Charles顶到床头。若不是为了变换姿势方便哺乳，Erik实在不愿抽离那温热缠绵的天堂，他不舍地退出后靠向床头，把已经柔若无骨的Charles背朝自己抱上腿间，托高他臀部把阴茎再次插进那已被完全操软的柔滑蜜洞里。被充盈的感觉让Charles把头仰在Erik肩膀上喘息，右乳不断流出的奶水沾湿了他整个胸口，Omega正被又一波情热击中，在袭来的混沌中顺服于Alpha的肆意摆弄。

Erik拉过丝质的薄被裹住Charles的身体并用手臂把Omega更深地缠入自己怀里，接着他拉动传唤乳母的摇铃。  
片刻后，乳母抱着七个月大的爵位继承人走进房间，目不斜视地把他放进下意识做出动作接过儿子的Charles怀里，房内强烈信息素对身为Beta的她毫无作用，但两位主人在薄被下是怎样的纠缠状态，并不难从他们仍在持续的共同律动里看出。  
Erik轻吻着意识迷离的Charles优美的脖颈，伸出手臂环过他胸前把已经醒来的孩子抱稳，小家伙睁着与自己父亲几乎一模一样的灰绿色眼睛注视他的双亲，闻到奶水香味的他迅速把脸贴近Charles的胸前，隔着织物轻拱那甜蜜的源泉。  
Charles在这触碰中清醒了过来，他集中涣散的神智看清了怀中的孩子，以及床边乳母微垂的脸，意识到Erik的阴茎正深埋在自己体内甚至还在湿淋淋的抽动，而他居然就这样让佣人走进房间靠近床边。巨大的羞耻感席卷了年轻领主的全身，因此绞紧的身下甬道却给结合中的两个人都带来巨大的原始欢愉。Charles狠狠咬住下唇才没有呻吟起来，他的指尖抠进Erik腿部坚实的肌肉里，好不容易才虚弱地发声让乳母退下。等房门被关上Charles就恼怒地要挣扎起身，却被Erik握住腰肢重新往自己胯间按坐了下去，体内的肉棒刮过Omega的前列腺再次进到深处，Charles无计可施地软在Erik怀里。  
Alpha的呼吸也因这番动作粗重起来，他扯下裹在Charles上身的丝被，伸手箍在右边乳晕外围让乳头突出挺起，左手帮助Charles调整怀里孩子的位置，很快就让小家伙找准部位，把乳头含进小嘴里毫不迟疑地开始吮吸。  
Charles喘息起来，这显然是与Erik的吮吸完全不同的方式，诉说着完全不同的渴求，他的脚趾在织物中蜷缩着，Erik的手指在儿子进食的过程中仍在他乳晕和周围的软肉上按压，嘴唇却贴近他裸露的右肩，由亲吻变成轻咬。  
被自己Alpha的浓厚气息紧紧环绕着，亲生骨血在臂间怀里，伴随乳汁不断释出的舒畅，Charles本能地感知到宁和和安全，他不再抗拒Erik的爱抚，转头与他的Alpha亲吻在一起，发出幸福甜腻的鼻音。

然而还没等孩子完全吃饱，Erik又在他体内动了起来，羞窘不已的Charles只好分开他们黏紧的嘴唇，咬着牙开口，“你就不能等等…”接着就被体内阴茎再次涨大的感觉惊吓得说不下去。  
Erik苦笑起来，“我真的对你在喂他的时候下面会更紧更热毫不知情，他吸得你这么舒服？比我吸你时还舒服？”他的语调带上妒意，“以后再也不留给他。”  
“你……”Charles艰难开口，“你明知道那不一样，啊……”Alpha的妒意化作一次重重的挺动，让Charles上身都因此弹跳了一下。  
性事中充满独占欲的Erik用鼻尖轻蹭Charles的耳后，“你咬得我忍不住了，让我射一次，宝贝。不然就得这样锁住了…”  
“你…你疯了，儿子还…”Charles说不下去只能停下，他绝望地感觉到腰部被提起，Erik稍微退出后用力撞了进来。  
剧烈的起伏耸动让孩子松开了Charles的乳头，他转动大眼睛注视咬紧嘴唇不让呻吟泻出的Omega，发出似乎在表达疑惑的音节。“没有人性”的Alpha总算还顾及着自己儿子，腾出一只手帮Charles抱紧他，另一只手则在丝被下托起Omega一侧的臀瓣，方便自己找准角度用腰力上顶。  
水声和拍打声从织物下传出来，Charles全身抖动颠簸着，未被吸完的乳汁再次渗出流下。幸运的是孩子在猛烈激越起来的双亲信息素交织笼罩下被催眠般地安然睡了过去，这让Erik终于开始肆无忌惮地享用Omega柔软甜蜜的身体。  
Erik用双手托在Charles大腿内侧让他臀部悬空再顶上去，这样持续用力操干了数十下，Erik终于开始第一次射精，因为尚未成结，射精仅持续了几分钟，Charles在期间持续痉挛地承受着，最终也达到了顶点。  
两个人胯间一片狼藉，尽管Charles几乎再射不出什么，从后穴溢出的大量混合着Erik精液的情液却昭示了他的再次高潮。他的子宫已经完全打开了，只等Erik在他体内正式成结往里灌入精液，就能再次受孕。

乳母再次进入房间时，Charles疲倦得再也顾不上为他们交缠的模样甚至比之前更为淫乱而羞愧。等乳母把一些饮品端至床头抱着熟睡的孩子离开，Erik扳过Charles的脸往他嘴中哺入几口加入了蜂蜜的温水，接着Erik起身保持仍然紧嵌入对方体内的状态把Charles往前推去。Omega没有力气再用手臂和膝盖支撑自己，Erik直接拉高他的腰臀贴紧自己胯间调整好姿势，再用双手掰开Omega的臀瓣，后撤到只剩下龟头留在洞内再猛地插进去。  
Charles已经累得几乎睁不开眼，还未平息的翻涌情潮却仍在他体内激荡，再次被点燃的渴求让他用仅余的力气迎向Erik的每次插入，他能清晰感觉到结在每次摩擦后的深入里胀大，Omega的本能让他全身每寸被体液浸润的肌肤都几乎要为即将受孕吟唱起来。  
Charles徒劳地睁着眼却看不见任何东西，所有的感官都凝聚在不断捣开他子宫入口的粗壮阳物四周。直到Erik沉甸甸的双球再一次撞上他的腿心并停下来紧贴，他的洞口被Erik阴茎底部膨胀的结牢牢卡住，灼热的龟头在内壁挤压下抽搐了几次，终于把大量精液喷进他早已准备好被灌满的器官里。

射精的力度减弱后，Erik放轻动作往前伏倒在Charles背上，用四肢覆盖住Omega娇小的躯体，他缠紧自己的伴侣，在不断的轻柔抽动中持续由马眼渗出精液。  
Erik的结紧紧堵住Charles的洞口，他伸手探向Charles的小腹，满意地感受那里因为塞满他的种子而鼓起。  
Charles在达到最后一次高潮前已经昏睡过去，Erik抱着他调整为侧躺的姿势，在享受了一会Omega甬道的颤抖蠕动后，边轻咬Charles颈侧边揉捏他依然湿润的乳头，再转而在他耳边一遍遍呢喃爱意。  
他们在潮润粘黏的床单和丝被中纠缠着肢体，Erik挺腰把自己的结再往里送了一段，紧紧怀抱自己怀中的伴侣，把手掌贴上Charles即将开始孕育他下一个后代的鼓胀腹部，满足地渐渐沉入睡眠。

END


	2. 前情大纲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我也不知道写这个干嘛...

Charles 14岁的时候被送到首都当质子，认识了与Xavier家族交好的Frost公爵家的骑士Erik（24）。Erik教他练剑术骑射，一起下棋研习战术兵法等等，双向暗恋了两年，但因为身份悬殊而且都感觉没有什么未来彼此都没有明说。  
Charles第一次发情在16岁，当时正在举行宫廷围猎，被Erik发现后保护他回了Frost府邸自己的住处，本来一直坚持着不逾礼，想直接找药给Charles，但因为Charles喜欢他很久了一直在叫他的名字，实在忍不住就亲了Charles然后用手指插进去抚慰了他一次才给他用药。  
一个月后Charles父亲因为意外去世，Charles紧急返回封地，两个人甚至都没有来得及告别。

皇帝听信佞臣Shaw进言要求Xavier家族在半年内去收复一个失陷好几年的易守难攻的城池。  
Xavier家族只好募兵出征，家族里没有其他可领兵的人，还不到17岁的Charles召集西彻斯特领地的骑士、门客、谋士商讨了几天，最终决定亲自领兵。  
出征前一天，Frost公爵家的继承人Emma来送行，并让跟随而来的骑士Erik护卫Charles并辅佐出征。

Erik以为发情期的Charles完全不记得他们的亲密接触的，所以重逢以后一直保持距离，只聊战事公务，但Charles其实对当时的事情是记得很清楚的，对Erik冷漠的态度有点难过，不过行军征战期间都以大事为重，也没有心思多想这些。  
三个月以后围城攻占也没有进展，补给慢慢缺失了，由于是冬天士兵们非常难捱，Charles和Erik商讨决定一个月内攻城，并制定计策一边向Frost家族求援，一边去围劫敌方的供给。

Erik亲自带兵去完成围劫任务受了一点轻伤，Charles给他换药包扎的时候，他闻到Charles没有完全被药物遮掩的发情期信息素味道，差点没克制住，但Charles主动吻了他，亲完以后两个人都有点尴尬，Charles逃回了自己的帐篷。  
快到攻城战的关键日子，他们得到敌军秘密增援的情报，只好改变策略去伏击援军的同时强制攻城，预想到战况惨烈，Charles把所有的供给都拿出来举行了一次简陋的军中酒宴，跟Erik对饮的时候两个人都做好了一起死的心理准备。

第二天Erik按计划带了1000人去伏击对方近5000的援兵，临行的时候勒马回望了一次，看见Charles跑出营地又停下的身影。  
援军及时赶到后Charles领兵攻城成功，而伏击的军队虽然也偷袭成功阻止了敌方援军与守城军队的汇合，但在意料之中的损失惨重几乎全军覆没。Charles在攻城大局已定的情况下，来不及等人回报，就不听劝阻赶往伏击的地点。  
Erik当时已经受了重伤，在被敌军骑士给予致命一击前，Charles用箭射中对方把他救了下来。Erik看清楚Charles安然无恙后，在他怀里晕了过去，返回营地后很久都没有醒来，Charles就守着他一直哭，收复城池的后续事宜全都不愿意管了，后来被劝说以后还是决定大局为重去处理事务。  
Erik在三天后终于醒了过来，Frost家的军队要返程首都，Erik不满自己重伤累赘的样子，就要求跟他们一起走，Charles只好放他走了。

半年后，Shaw被两大家族暗中筹划后联合扳倒。  
再过了一个月，Charles Xavier正式袭承公爵爵位同时受封西彻斯特领主，并向皇帝请愿，要求与原Frost家的骑士，现已授勋子爵的Erik Lehnsherr结婚。

Erik当时已经外出游历并不知道自己被求婚而且已经被原雇主卖了，还偷偷跑到西彻斯特想去看Charles。某天晚上Erik潜入庄园后，站在主卧露台下发呆的时候被Charles发现了。  
两个人傻乎乎地对视了一阵，Erik考虑自己是不是应该爬上露台的时候被卫兵们发现抓了起来…  
Erik被逮进领主大人房间接受了一阵调教【并不是】后被Charles当面求婚，在意识到自己是入赘之前就欣喜若狂地同意了...

为了把首次结合留到新婚夜，把嘴亲肿的两个人都强忍了下来…  
本来结婚那天并不是Charles发情期，就根本没有准备任何措施，结果Erik刚开始舔【…】Charles发情期就提前来了，两个人纠缠了三天，Charles怀孕了，九个月后生了第一个孩子。  
孩子出生后不久，Erik就因为领地边境骚乱去驻守了三个月，再然后就是前面那段肉了...

具体的前情大概是写不出了...可能会写一下新婚标记夜


End file.
